


ART

by Sarcastic_mommy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_mommy/pseuds/Sarcastic_mommy
Summary: A collection of MadaSaku art, all posted with express artist permission.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

This beautiful art was created by the talented Asiri who can be found [here](https://asiriyep.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

beautiful art for [THE GIRL AND HER DEMON](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142671), the artist can be found [here](https://sunsetbivd.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

This beautiful art was created by the talented Sayuri who can be found [here.](https://sayurinomoe.tumblr.com/)

The scene can be found in [Uchiha MC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698434) written by [Astroavis](https://astroavis.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Art by [JingMCastle](https://jingmcastle.tumblr.com/) for Sariasprincy's [Under the Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156953)


End file.
